Snow
by DevilsSeriphem
Summary: DaixSato are in HS but they are soon to graduate, it's snowing outside and Satoshi has decided that maybe it's time to give up....
1. Breaking the Ice

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

This is actually based on a small snow storm I woke up to recently I could help but think of the manga and even more I couldn't get the snow storm out of my head, so what do you think?

Chapter 1: Breaking the ice

Satoshi sat in the darkness of his apartment all alone. This was nothing new for the young commander… but at the same time it was almost unbearable. He was thinking, thinking of laughing ruby eyes and fiery hair that danced just out of his reach. High school was almost over, eight more weeks and he would have to go back to full time police work. It was kind of sad knowing that it would all be over soon. Once it was, those eyes would disappear from his life forever, and he knew that he just didn't want to have to accept it so soon.

Getting up the young commander walked over to the window and placed his hand on the cold glass. It was snowing; pure white flakes fell from the sky. For once in his life he wanted to be able to feel the snow on his skin. Satoshi wanted to live a normal life like any of the other students that walked about in his school. He didn't want to be a prodigy; he didn't want to be the remnant of the angel that had possessed most of his life. Sighing he placed his forehead up against the glass relishing in the chill only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. If he stayed silent they would leave, he could just ignore it.

The knock came again echoing through the empty house and then a light creak as the door was opened. "Hiwatari-kun are you home? You weren't at school today and we were worried." came the red heads hesitant voice. Walking in the room the red head slowly closed the door behind him and walked a well known path to Satoshi's bed room where the young commander always seemed to be found when he was hiding. Daisuke walked into the bed room to see the young commander sitting by the window his forehead placed up against the glass.

Daisuke couldn't help but blush as he thought of how beautiful Satoshi was as he sat there. His sapphire eyes closed and his sky blue hair falling down around his face. Daisuke didn't know why but he wanted to hug away the sorrowful look that seemed to plague the young boy's features. To smooth the hair out of his face and take the pain out of those beautiful eyes. Walking over to Satoshi Daisuke sat on the edge of the bed and just watched his friend silently hoping he would come out of the stupor shortly.

Satoshi's eyes slowly opened and focused on the red head in front of him a small smile spreading across his lips. "You can call me Satoshi you know, I promise I won't bite."

Daisuke smiled brightly his eyes dancing with light as the gems they were so familiar with. "I wasn't too worried about you biting me but I'll remember that. So, why weren't you at school today? Is everything ok?"

"You know Niwa-kun I've already graduated, it really doesn't matter if I go anymore." He looked at the red head wondering what his reaction would be.

Blushing Daisuke looked down and studied his hands as if he would find an answer there. He thought for a moment and then looked back up; "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there, who would I have lunch with? Or what if me and Riku have another fight, who can I come talk to about how impossible she is being that day? Just because we broke up a couple of years ago…." Daisuke looked back down at his hands again tears filling the ruby eyes as he remembered the disappearance of the shadow thief that had no only become his best friend but a part of his heart he was now missing. It was soon after that he found Riku was too much of a reminder and truthfully without Dark it just wasn't the same with her. He had no more reason to see the sacred maiden in her.

Before Satoshi could stop himself he found his hand gently brushing away a tear that had fallen from Daisuke's eyes. Cursing himself but to late to stop now he allowed his hand to fall down the boys face stopping at his chin which he then lifted forcing the other boy to look into his eyes. "Dai… no matter where he is now he will always be with you, you know that." He allowed his hand to travel down further stopping at the boys racing heart beat. "He will always have a home right here in your heart. Though you may not hear it, I know Dark is laughing with you and teasing you every step of the way."

Daisuke felt Satoshi's hand fall from his chest, yet the warmth was still radiating from where his hand just so little ago rested. Warmth the young boy was surprised that he didn't want to let go. Daisuke smiled sadly and leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from Satoshi's. His eyes rested on the boys lips for a moment and reaching his hand forward to caress his pale cheek Daisuke let his lips gently brush Satoshi's. Realizing what he had just done Daisuke looked up into socked sapphire eyes. Retrieving his hand as if it were burnt the redhead blushed and muttering apologies; he ran from the room.

DS: Will be continued with second chapter if enough people want it; if not I will finish as originally intended.


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2: Running away

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

White and cold  
I can feel it yet it seems so far away  
Untainted, their perfect ness astounds me  
Yet with each falling flake I see a shadow  
A shadow and it reminds me of you  
The blue, like sapphires  
Touched with sadness and purity

Daisuke could feel air rushing into his lungs; the air was so cold it almost felt like it was burning. He was running, he had been running, and his feet seemed to lead him to an unknown place. Though the rest of his body had given up a mile or so back his feet kept him going falling one in front of the other again and again.

Finally after Daisuke thought he could no longer run, lest he collapse then and there, he stopped. Gasping for the air that had been denied him in the run Daisuke then fell to his knees. Looking down he could see his hands were buried in fresh snow, smiling in fascination Daisuke glanced up to see more snowflakes falling from the heavens. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood Daisuke looked back at a tree that was close enough to lean up against for support. It was an old weeping willow whose branches seemed to hang lower then usual and all the leaves had died and fallen off long before winter.

Sighing he could feel the cold breeze brush icy fingers though his untamed hair, after the run it felt nice. However; it wasn't long before the sweat on his body began to freeze and the adrenaline he gathered died down. His body began to shake violently, but Daisuke ignored it still watching as the snowflakes fell. Each one that fell slowly drifted until it touched his body only to melt.

"Sato… look it's you…" he reached his hand up and grasped another snowflake. His hands were now to cold to even melt the precious gem he finally managed to capture(1). "It's… so beautiful. The sky is crying Sato… throwing all it's precious diamonds away. But... I will keep them… I won't let…" With those last words the cold had finally seeped so deep into his body causing the body to collapse without even his knowing.

Satoshi sat there, not quite knowing what to do. Daisuke, the one he thought he would never be able to have, just kissed him and ran. He was not sure if he should leave the boy alone for a bit or should he go after him. Would he take back what he had just done? Could he?

Sighing he stood but then sat back down, his mind was wondering in a million different directions. Running his hand through his silken blue hair in exasperation he stood up again. "I'll be damned if I let him get stuck in a snow storm just because I can't make up my mind." With that Satoshi stood up and walked out of his bed room. On the way out of his house he grabbed a black trench coat and quickly slid it on so he didn't freeze to death looking for his friend.

It didn't take Satoshi long to find imprints to follow, though almost covered up by the snow they were deep and new enough to follow for awhile. Just to make sure he would be able to follow them to the end he set himself at a careful jog so as not to miss the slight indentations in the snow but also not to lose them all together. The snow seemed to be falling even more furiously by the moment, almost where it impaired Satoshi's vision.

Around five to ten minutes later Satoshi sat at the edge of the park, the imprints gone and it left Satoshi to blind hope and his knowledge of Daisuke. But where on earth would Daisuke go if he was running to be alone. Finally it dawned on him, there was a place in the park full of all sorts of trees, with a nice waterfront and it was secluded. It wasn't necessarily the smallest area but it was a start. Satoshi now began running.

It took Satoshi another ten minutes but he finally found the edge of the area he was looking for. "Daisuke, Daisuke please answer me!" Satoshi yelled against the howling wind. But when he heard nothing he continued down the edge of the trees.

Finally he spotted a small red patch in the snow it was faint, especially with how hard the snow was falling now but he defiantly saw it. Running to the small red patch he was Daisuke in the snow his skin pale, there was no movement, and his breathing was shallow. "Oh god Daisuke, Daisuke wake up." He shook the boy but still no response. Wiping all the snow away from the boy's small frame Satoshi took off his coat and gently wrapped the boy in it. Looking around he knew he would not find anyone, no person in their right mind would be out in this, which was speaking volumes for his love to the boy in front of him. Sighing in resignation Satoshi lifted the redhead in his arms pulling him tightly against his chest and began his way back to his apartment as quickly as the new situation would allow.

(1) Right now I'm in Alaska so I can't speak for the climate or snowy days anywhere else but if you've ever been caught in this position you kind of know the delirium I'm hinting towards.

DS: OK so it may be a little bit longer then I though it would but I'm having so much fun I almost forgot how much I liked writing. PS I'm sorry it is short but the next part will be longer I promise.


	3. Linger

Chapter Three: Linger

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato Also I do not own the lyrics or the song the belong to whoever wrote it for evanescence ;;;

Swallow it up for the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent night  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light

Satoshi covered Daisuke up with a medium thin blanket not wanting to chance sending the precious person in front of him in shock. He couldn't say that he was familiar with Hypothermia but they didn't call him a genius for nothing, besides no matter how ludicrous it was part of his training. Pulling out a thermometer he measured Daisuke's temperature only to draw back in shock as the thing registered 32 C. That means he was mere inches from falling into a sever case and there was no way that in this storm he could get the boy to the hospital.

Leaning over Satoshi placed a small chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips. "Just don't die on me ok?" Pressing his forehead up against the other boy's he could feel the short shallow breaths that registered against his cheek. Daisuke's skin was pale, clammy, and cold his pulse was also threadbare but faint and there.

In my field of paper flowers  
and candied clouds of multiply  
I lye inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

Daisuke could barely register the feel of someone touching his face, it felt as if a ghost had just whispered against his lips. His mind was caught somewhere in the delirium of memories whisking past his mind. All the while the snowflakes kept falling embracing him in the cold blanket. But something, a point that he could grasp onto, something that kept him grounded, two beautiful sapphire eyes stared out at him in the storm.

The eyes however began to fade from his vision as the storm blew about around him. He could not seem to concentrate everything was swirling out of his control. "Cold… so cold… Sato… Don't leave me!" It had started off as a barely audible whisper but raised in volume until there was no denying the voice. He tried to sit up panicking but his body refused to register the commands, he couldn't move. His mind only thrashing more violently in its cage of ice finally he was welcomed back into the comforting blanket of blackness.

I linger in the doorway  
our alarm clock screaming monsters calling widening  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as there falling  
tell there story

Satoshi sat in the doorway watching as Daisuke screamed for him again. He knew it was delirium from the Hypothermia but he couldn't help but wish there was something more he could do. He would have to wait until Daisuke's body kicked in and began to shiver before he could do much more as he had finally hit 33 C and was warming up steadily. But it did nothing to calm his frazzled nerves, this boy was everything to him he couldn't imagine what life would be like without Daisuke.

Satoshi heard the microwave beep and he went into his kitchen to grab the two heated water bottles, wrapping them in separate towels he walked back in the other room. Placing the warmed bottles back around his chest area he checked the other water bottles to make sure they had not cooled off to much. Each of the bottles was placed around his head, neck, chest, armpits, and the groin area as he had been carefully instructed in class. Though to tell the truth it was taking to long for the boy to start shivering and it was scaring him to death.

Sighing Satoshi took his temperature again, 34 C, why wasn't he shivering yet. He allowed his hand to move out and gently touch the boy's cheek, then getting up he walked over to the window and listened to the storm howl outside. He could hear the wind and snow as it sang, barely above a whisper, a gentle song but in its own a deadly lullaby.

If you need to leave the world you live in  
lay your head down and stay awake  
though you may not remember dreaming  
something waits for you to breath again

Daisuke sighed as the warmth finally began to register in his body, spreading finally into his limbs, though it felt as if shards of glass were flowing trough his body it was a welcome relief to nothing. Then as if his blood flow was not enough to bring him to consciousness his body began to tremble uncontrollably causing him to scream incoherently as response to the new pain. Soon he felt a ghost of a touch against his abused flesh, comforting and soft.

Daisuke could feel now the things that had concentrated heat to his body being pulled away and whimpered at their loss. But the whimper was short lived as he felt the comforting touch again and registered that skin was now in contact with soft warm flesh that hesitantly drew him to it. He felt strong arms wrap around his body protectively and shared in the heat that his body craved. Relaxing silently against the embrace he allowed a deep shuttering breath escape from his lip and allowed sleep to claim him once more regardless of his trembling.

In my field of paper flowers  
and candied clouds of multiply  
I lye inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

Satoshi smiled down at the lithe body in his arms as it relaxed into his embrace. He felt the other boy's breath as it fluttered against his chest as that of a butterfly's wings reassuring him that the boy would be alright. His skin was finally beginning to regain its tanned tone and he couldn't help but think of how angelic Daisuke looked. Though his ruby eyes were not open Satoshi could see them in his mind staring at him without a care in the world his ever present smile gracing his lips. A smile Satoshi seemed to win more often now then ever. Looking up at the clock on his mantle he noticed it was around one in the morning and he couldn't help but feel weary at the late hour.

If it were in any other circumstance he would find himself in heaven being able to hold this boy in his arms so intimately. But alas he was only sitting mostly naked with Daisuke in order to better share his body heat. Picking his hand up he ran his hands through the silky red locks of hair enjoying the feel of it running through his fingers. Sighing he kissed the boys forehead and allowed his arms to encircle Daisuke's waist again. "If you only knew how much I love you…" With those words said, something he feared he wouldn't be able to say if the other boy was awake, Satoshi allowed himself to fall into and uneasy oblivion. Only to hear a whispered I love you too and yet it didn't register until sleep had claimed him totally.

DS: For those of you who are thinking there is no way he could have hypothermia already he wasn't out there too long. Well you are right he is in the peak of his health and the chances are slim but with the perspiration from the run intensifying his body heat loss as well as not having proper clothes on would shorten the time frame he had considerably. Besides it fits in the story and I wanted it to go this way. I don't know if I even think this song fits but at the same time I like it. Who knows I may fix the chapter to a regular story not song-fic but I just really am drawn to the song. ;; By the way thank you all for supporting my first fic so far and thanks for the wonderful comments. Onto writing the next chapter.


	4. Feels Like Home

Chapter Four: Feels Like Home

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

Daisuke felt warm and safe, enveloped in a blanket of feelings caressing his skin gently. He could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat and breathing next to him and though he could remember very little of the night before he knew to whom the heat beat belonged. Feeling had returned to his body and he was glad of it, he was afraid last night that he may not ever escape the falling snow that seemed to mesmerize him. He could still see it, feel it, and was afraid of falling back into oblivion so he chose to open his eyes and wake up in order to avoid the cold blanket. Slowly opening his eyes Daisuke felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the spellbinding boy in front of him.

Satoshi was still asleep his face peaceful and relaxed, Daisuke couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced his lips. I wonder what he's dreaming about Daisuke thought to himself and smiled as well. Daisuke allowed his hand to brush through the silken cerulean hair and shivered at how right it felt. Looking down further he allowed his gaze to travel to the perfect lips across his jaw line down his slender neck and finally to his smooth chest with which Daisuke was now laying on. His bare chest he thought to himself and couldn't help but blush. Over the last years since Krad and Dark were gone Satoshi went from being a boy to a man no longer practically starving himself Satoshi's body filled out and the lean muscles attest to that. Daisuke knew if there was an angel on earth it would be the man lying beneath him.

Satoshi felt Daisuke's hand brush through his hair and could help but smile in his half awake half asleep mode. After the hand left his hair it seemed as if he could feel those beautiful ruby eyes skimming down his own body and allowed his eyes to open slowly making sure not to startle the boy who was on top of him. When his eyes had finally focused he saw Daisuke staring at his torso and blushing, a puzzled look crossed the boys face and he looked back up in an instant ruby eyes noticed sapphire.

Daisuke stared into Satoshi's eyes and felt his blush spread back in full force. I wonder how much he noticed Daisuke though as he went to scramble off the boy. However; his body decided that it was not quite ready for movement and though his arms held him up briefly he soon found himself back where he started.

Satoshi chuckled and wrapped protective arms around the weakened boy. "You shouldn't move to much, what you went through last night respectively puts people out for awhile. Truthfully I'm amazed you're up at all." Looking at the clock he noted the time, noon, well there is a first for everything.

Daisuke sighed and rested his cheek on Satoshi's chest again. "But… Yesterday, you're not freaked out or anything about wh… what I did?"

Satoshi couldn't hide his disbelief at Daisuke's words and made no attempt to either, but allowed the smile to remain in its place on his face. "Daisuke you remember a couple of years back, I passed out on a bench outside the art room. You took me to your house to take care of me, but when I woke up and tried to go home you had me help you with your homework. If I remember correctly I told you then what I will tell you now, I'm enrolled in this school so I can get closer to you."

Daisuke laughed and shook his head, his soft red hair tickling Satoshi's chest causing him to groan in his own head hoping he doesn't do something stupid. "I am oblivious aren't I, I could have had you years ago and… well I just walked right past one of the best things in my life." Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes his breath getting more even by the moment. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi ran his hands along Daisuke's back up to his neck where he played with the fine hairs at the base of his neck. "Yes…"

Daisuke giggled as Satoshi's touch tickled and then proceeded to yawn barely able to cover his mouth in time. "Can… can we stay like this forever?"

Satoshi was now tracing a finger along Daisuke's jaw line, enjoying the feel of his skin against his angel's, then came the lips they were so inviting in their sleepy pout. He allowed his hand to finish tracing the boy's lips, Daisuke was now staring at Satoshi imploringly, god he was asking for a kiss. "If you really want me forever I'm certainly not going to complain." Satoshi watched as Daisuke's eyes danced brilliantly with light, but was not expecting it when Daisuke managed to push himself up on his elbows. Ruby eyes were staring into entranced sapphire, and said ruby eyes were getting closer. Satoshi could feel both of their hearts racing against his chest as they closed the distance between them and he felt petal soft lips brush against his own. Followed closely by a second tentative brush of lips and finally he felt the lips press up against his in eager yearning. Satoshi not one to let the opportunity pass deepened the kiss only breaking it when he felt a burning in his lungs.

Daisuke looked into Satoshi's now open eyes and smiled brilliantly before resting his head back on the welcoming chest and allowing sleep to envelope him in it's now warm embrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Daisuke finally awoke again he was befit of the gentle warmth of his new… lover? Quickly he sat up not caring about the rush of blackness that threatened him with the sudden movement. Waiting for his vision to clear he then hurriedly searched the room for Satoshi only to find him standing in the door, having just walked out of the shower, in a pair of sweats with water dripping down his finely muscled abdomen and a towel hugging his shoulders. Daisuke felt a blush warm his cheeks but couldn't tear his gaze away and settled for allowing it to travel upward to where his wet hair was dripping and bits of water traveled along his face, his lips, only to be caught by the towel.

"Good evening sunshine." Satoshi stated smiling brightly. "I called your parents and told them you would be staying over at my house because of the storm… and don't worry I didn't tell her about anything else; so no she is not worrying herself sick." Crossing the room Satoshi ran his hands through Daisuke's hair then held out his hand in order to help Daisuke to stand. "Let's get you dressed and then I will make dinner. It may not be gourmet but… well you're familiar with my cooking by now."

Daisuke grinned and took the offered hand steadying himself as he worked on getting off the couch. When he was finally up and used to the now awkward sensation of standing, even though Satoshi was doing most of the standing for him, he managed to talk again. "Why Satoshi I think that is the most you've said to me in all the time I've known you." He then laughed at the look of bewilderment that crossed Satoshi's face but continued. "I like it when you talk and your cooking is great. However; it's cold standing here in my boxers."

"If I was smart I'd keep you in said boxers only." Satoshi muttered just barely audible but nodded towards the door to his room and started assisting the fiery young man so he could get him dressed. Daisuke blushed again at the comment but followed. When they finally reached Satoshi's bedroom Daisuke settled himself on the bed, or rather collapsed. While Daisuke was busy curling up in blankets Satoshi set to finding something that would fit Daisuke. Now one would think right shouldn't be hard but well he had grown and Daisuke still remained quite a bit smaller than him; so overall the problem was getting pants that wouldn't fall down. Picking out a black satin button up shirt and a white tank top he tossed it over to where Daisuke was laying on the bed and continued his fruitless search for pants.

Daisuke was watching Satoshi as he searched for clothes while huddling in blankets, the sapphire eyed man's sent clung to his blankets and it was heavenly. When a shirt and tank top were half-hazardly thrown on the bed he did no more then stare at the shirt for a second before returning to his Satoshi watching. Satoshi was now going through all the pants in his closet pulling one or two out here or there looking at them, folding them, and then resuming his search. Daisuke couldn't help but giggle at how meticulous Satoshi was but found himself pushing himself up off the bed into a standing position. Gritting his teeth he made his way over to Satoshi, when he got there he placed his arms around the tense boy and kissed his shoulder. Daisuke then looked up and found a pair of black jeans and pulled them out. "Got a belt?"

Satoshi relaxed and laughed. "Yes I do have a belt… somewhere in this room." With the belt now in mind Satoshi reached over opening his top right drawer (1) in said drawer was boxers, socks, and belts. Satoshi pulled out a belt and handed it to Daisuke who was grinning impishly.

"Why Satoshi? The first date and I already see your underwear drawer… you beast you." Daisuke said still smiling mischievously at Satoshi whom he was finally awarded a blush from. "Now I'm getting dressed and then we eat cause' I'm starving. You can go start dinner if you want I'll be fine… I promise." He stated and Satoshi merely nodded allowing his sapphire hair to obscure the blush still staining his cheeks. Satoshi gazed once more at the beauty in front on him and walked out of the room cursing himself for allowing a comment to embarrass him. In all the years he's known Daisuke and all they have been through his underwear now embarrass him, Satoshi still couldn't help but smile it was going to be a long night…

(1) Don't ask why but it's like an unwritten rule socks and under wear go together… belts too sometimes and they always are in the upper right hand drawer. ;;; call me old fashioned if you wish…

DS: Ah ha the end of this chapter next the candlelight dinner MUHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Sanctuary

Chapter Five: Sanctuary

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

Satoshi sighed as he scanned his freezer, the only thing in there that wasn't a form of already cooked meal was chicken, not that he had anything against chicken but he didn't have any BBQ sauce. Pulling the chicken out of the freezer he laid the package on the counter and proceeded to find some potatoes, gravy, and mixed veggies. First he washed off about five little red potatoes and then skinned them partially before placing them in a medium sized pan to boil and soften. With the potatoes started Satoshi washed his hands again and pulled out two pieces of chicken laying them out on a plate to thaw slightly while he put the other four pieces in a freezer Ziplock baggie and put them back in the freezer. Going back to the chicken he searched his kitchen for some form of marinade, finally satisfied when he pulled out a mandarin marinade and slightly basted them in it. Washing his hands again and leaving them to soak in the marinade for a moment he went to the veggies which he place them in a pan and started steaming them. Then he started the oven at about 300 and wrapped the chicken in tinfoil to place in the oven when it was done heating washing his hands one last time.

Just as Satoshi was about to put some gravy in a bowl and place it in the microwave, to start when just about everything was done, Daisuke walked up behind him and place his arms around his waist peering over his shoulder to snoop on what he was making for dinner. "Mmm I can already tell dinner will be great, you haven't made me this since my 17th birthday…" Daisuke smiled and placed a tender kiss on Satoshi's cheek before pulling one of his arms from around said boy's waist and clasped his right hand in his own.

Satoshi chuckled and pulled Daisuke's hand up to his lips allowing them to linger for a moment before speaking. "Well as much as I love the attention Daisuke you're certainly not helping dinner get made by distracting me."

Daisuke pouted at this but acquiesced to the request as he really wanted to tell Satoshi he was going to grab a quick shower first. "Aww but its so fun being distracting… Since you still have quite a bit to cook before dinner then I shall go grab a quick shower and then it should all be done right?"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke worriedly about his being standing in the shower alone for a prolonged period. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Satoshi watched Daisuke nod and smile before he rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I'm not made of glass you know? Which by the way that was a rhetorical question so you don't need to answer it." Daisuke said giggling against Satoshi's shoulder. "Besides; how many years have I lived with my mom? Even with Dark and Krad gone she still makes me train, she seems to think its character building and once told me it was better then getting lazy and fat, if she hasn't killed me yet I'm not sure there's much out there that can." Kissing Satoshi's shoulder Daisuke worked his way up to his lips before placing one last kiss on them. "I appreciate the concern though." Retracting his arms from the silent boy's waist and hand he took off towards the bathroom with renewed vigor.

Satoshi sat still for a moment leaving the silence around him before opening the microwave and placing the gravy in it to warm up later. "I guess he's right but it doesn't make me feel any better." Satoshi said to the appliance more for himself then the reply he wouldn't get and continued making dinner,

----------------------------------

Daisuke closed the door behind him as he stepped into Satoshi's medium sized bathroom. All around him was white walls, white porcelain (bathtub ect), and even a white closet. To Daisuke it was amazing how Satoshi even managed to keep everything so pristine, but all in all that was Satoshi always calm and collected… hardly the tornado that was his room. Yet at the same time he didn't mind the white walled rooms, Daisuke thought it was Satoshi's way of hanging on to everything that had happened even maybe a little bit of Krad. This of course wasn't Satoshi's first apartment his other one, the one he had while he was chasing Dark, he moved out of as soon as the two were gone to get away from the man who calls himself Satoshi's father. After that the white walled rooms didn't seem like Satoshi's cage anymore but his freedom and in that respect it had become Daisuke's sanctuary when he needed to get away from it all too.

Daisuke unbuttoned the black satin button down Satoshi had lent him, folded it, and placed it on the bathroom counter before following in suite with his pants and boxers. Then pulling a towel out of the cabinet he placed that too in the pile of his clothes and got in the shower. Daisuke turned on the water which at first was cold, he avoided it until it got warm enough, and stepped into it's spray. He knew he wasn't really up to standing for a prolonged period of time but he couldn't help himself as the water beat away at the chill that seemed to remain in his bone and just stood enjoying it briefly before washing his hair; Daisuke couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that he got Satoshi hooked on the Garnier Fructis, the fruity smell wasn't too bad and it made your hair so much softer. Then he gently scrubbed away all the dirt and sweat from his body leaving himself feeling ten times better then when he first entered the shower. When he was done he soaked in the warm water allowing it to tumble down his body again and again thinking all along about rain drops. What would it be like to be the rain, they had to write about it once in school and it floated to his mind as he was there enjoying the water on his body. He had written about the adventures and brief life span, a requiem of life and death, but now he thought he could think of so many better things he would do if he could be a single rain drop. Sighing he turned the shower off and stepped out so as not to get lost in his musings, then he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the edge of the tub briefly.

After finally standing up and drying off before rewrapping the towel around his waist Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror that was covered in steam, sighing he wiped some of the steam away to see if he looked as shitty as he felt. Other then the slight circles around his eyes he looked fine. His eyes were no longer dull, his skin had returned to his rich tan color even more so flushed from the hot shower, his hair was finally brushed, and he even got to brush his teeth having left one of his toothbrushes over at Satoshi's house because of how many times he had crashed here for one reason or another. Over all he was glad that his clash with the blackness hadn't beaten him too bad and it was nice to know Satoshi wouldn't see him looking like hell froze over. After all it was technically their first date…

Brushing his hair out real quick Daisuke ran the towel through it a final time and brushed it thoroughly before finally being satisfied enough to get dressed. Dropping the towel from around his waist he put on his boxers and then the pants Satoshi had allowed him to borrow noting how the fell until he pulled the belt tight keeping them in place. Daisuke looked back into the mirror and frowned, over the last years he had only grown about three inches from his middle school days while all of his friends grew as a minimum four or five. Truthfully if one thought about it Satoshi had actually grew and became like Krad in many ways and Daisuke followed the shorter and feminine looks or Dark which was fine by him it wasn't like he wasn't attractive but being himself he had a femininity complex. It was all for good reasons too especially after playing a girl in the play years ago, god he would never live that one down. He had let his hair grow out too, almost in a tribute to dark you might say, it now fell down around his face in a similar manner to that of darks and was no longer quite the spiky mass it had once been.

Daisuke let his gaze flicker to his reflection once more before putting on the white tank top and then putting the black satin button down over it and buttoning it up to the last two buttons. Placing a grin on his face Daisuke opened the door to the bathroom and exited it followed by a small remaining cloud of steam. He walked through the living room as silent as he could, being a former phantom thief made this extremely quiet, and stood in the door way to the kitchen watching Satoshi put the last few touches into dinner. Satoshi had still yet to put on a shirt and as he reached up in his cabinets to pull out two plates Daisuke could see the muscles on his body contract showing them off even more. His skin still remained a pale cream color, though Satoshi was out in the sun just as much as Daisuke, it was almost never changing and it was something Daisuke loved as much as Satoshi's eyes, it made the package all the more beautiful.

Satoshi turned around then mirth sparkling in sapphire eyes. "Enjoying the show are we?"

Daisuke giggled and blushed slightly but walked into the room anyways. "How did you know I was there?"

Sapphire eyes gazed into ruby eyes amusement still visible in the sapphire depths. "I don't need to hear you anymore Daisuke, I've spent years chasing the illusive Phantom thief, and it is almost as if I can feel your presence before you even walk in the door."

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" Daisuke said sadly as he put his arms around Satoshi's waist again and rested his head against his chest.

Satoshi sighed and looked down at the distraught boy holding onto him. Remembering back to Dark and Krad; Satoshi was not all that sure that he would be happy if they ever returned. His shadow, Krad, had turned his sanctuary into his torment. Yet Dark had been so kind and loving to Daisuke that he could understand why the fiery boy would mourn the loss of what had become like an older brother to him. "I really don't know love, being themselves I find it hard to think they would accept captivity for too long. Who knows maybe one day they will find bodies of their own, it may even be in our life time, in the end I doubt I can be too happy to have Krad back. But I vote we talk about this later and enjoy dinner while it is still hot."

Daisuke smiled into Satoshi's chest and laughed lightly. "Yes I totally agree… by the way why didn't you ever put a shirt on? It's not like I'm complaining or anything but it does make concentrating that much harder."

Satoshi placed the plates he was still holding onto the table and added some silverware all the while thinking about Daisuke's question. "To tell you the truth I never really even noticed… It isn't like I normally have visitors other then you, and well it's nothing you haven't seen before." Blushing slightly he scooped the food on both of their plates and motioned for Daisuke to take a seat. Both boys sat in companionable silence as they ate, each stealing a glance here or there through their meal.

When they were finally finished both boys put their plates in the sink and walked into the living room. Satoshi put in a movie and sat down on the couch waiting for Daisuke to get comfortable before turning it on. Daisuke smiled brightly when he noticed that they would be watching A Knights Tale, he couldn't help but like it since it was both funny and sweet, and sat down by Satoshi wrapping them up in the blanket he had used the night before and resting his head on Satoshi's shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist again. Satoshi just smiled and kissed Daisuke on the forehead before pressing play on the remote.

----------------------Halfway through the movie-------------------

Daisuke yawned and resisted the urge to sleep, which was actually really tough because of how comfortable he was. Snuggling up closer into Satoshi's arms he allowed his eyes to droop just briefly before there was a knock on the door. "Who on Earth would be out after that storm?" Daisuke asked opening his eyes again and glancing towards the offending object that was disrupting his wonderful time.

Satoshi shrugged and pushed pause on the movie before disentangling himself from Daisuke and standing. "I have no clue one thing I know is that they have timing issues… It's probably your mom." Satoshi stated laughing and walked to the door. As he was about to open it Daisuke got up and joined his blue eyed boyfriend by the door just in case it was his mom coming to drag him home to do lord knows what. Much to their surprise however; when Satoshi opened the door they were greeted by a familiar sight of two figures.

Crimson eyes stared at them through the open door and there was a flash of platinum to the side of the purple haired man. The purple haired man coughed and looked at Daisuke and Satoshi. "Umm… Hi guys…" Was all he was able to say before they heard a soft thud as Daisuke hit the ground out cold. Satoshi was at Daisuke's side in an instant ignoring the bickering of the two outside the door.

"Would you two just get inside so I can close the door!" Satoshi ground out in annoyance as he picked up his Angel and began to carry him to the couch for the second time in the last two days.

DS: Ok it's not much better but it doesn't seem like I'm jumping to random scenes anymore so I am happier. As for the reference of the story about raindrops I could help it I was listening to I wish I were the rain by Shedaisy and well I was thinking about the paper I had to write in English it really was an interesting thing to think about so as a little bonus…

I'm falling faster and faster as the ground seems to draw up closer by the minute. I can hear the patter of my brothers and sisters hitting the ground across the city and mourn the loss of family and yet I rejoice at the birth of even more. Our life a second in time and yet it seems an eternity as we fall to the Earth to die and be reborn. So many adventures in such a brief moment; look can you see the buildings that are so close yet so far away… seeing the world from so far above how many can brag about this view. A rainbow of blues and grays blurring with one another and we will have a prism of colors as our requiem telling the world that we were. Soon enough I will join my family again and though nervous I can't wait. Splish…

Daisuke Niwa

**I Wish I Were The Rain Lyrics**

You said, I bled  
You meant, I went  
Overcomplicated  
Spent  
Love's a series of broken sentences  
Miscalculations reconciliations  
Seductive highs  
Destructive lows  
Words that fly too fast  
Feet that move too slow  
Wish I could dance outside this windowpane  
Oh I wish I were the rain

**'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to  
Gingerly drip down a lover's face  
Cry for hours and weeks on end and never  
Feel a bit out of place  
It can feed a field  
Put out a fire  
And never feel the pain  
Oh I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain**

Don't speak, I'm weak  
You cry, I lie  
Overcompensation  
Why?  
Our arsenal of hope has been bled dry  
Don't you wish that you could live outside the insane  
Don't you ever wish for a free reign

'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to  
Gingerly drip down a lover's face  
Cry for hours and weeks on end and never  
Feel a bit out of place  
It can feed a field  
Put out a fire  
And never feel the pain  
Oh I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain

The blistering, twisted  
Hard fisted blows  
Have drowned the once fervent glow

'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to  
Gingerly drip down a lover's face  
Cry for hours and weeks on end and never  
Feel a bit out of place  
It can feed a field  
Put out a fire  
And never feel the pain  
Oh I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain  
I wish I were the rain

Now you can guess what he would think about writing about now –points to the bold and dances outside in the rain- see ya…


	6. Reunion

Chapter Six: Reunion

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

Dark looked at Krad incredulously for the third time in as many seconds. "What do you mean you told me it was a bad idea? It was your idea!"

Krad grinned mischievously at his companion knowing full well he would get hit for his next comment but not caring. "If you would have just let me kill him years ago we wouldn't have had to worry about interrupting anything…"

Dark smacked Krad upside his head and glared at him. "Could you stop being a sadist for just like one second, my poor Daisuke passed out after all!"

All the while Satoshi was staring at the two of them bickering, as they had been since they walked in the door several minutes ago, and was wondering if he was allowed to put them all out of their misery and just throw them both out into the snow. Sighing he settled for running his hands though Daisuke's hair gently and waiting for his love to wake back up and save him from both their other halves. Just as he was thinking of it Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Satoshi's eyes smiling. "I had the weirdest dream; it was kind of scary now that I think about it… I could have sworn that Dark and Krad showed up at your door in the middle of the movie… is it normal to hallucinate after recovering from hypothermia?" He was now looking up at Satoshi expectantly his features clearly showing he thought he had finally lost it.

"Would you just shut up!" Dark yelled at Krad once more before noticing the two on the couch whose attention was now on him. "Ahem… I mean good evening Daisuke…" Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair in nervousness. He knew he would be accepted but now he was really wondering if bringing Krad here was such a good idea after all. They had been corporeal for several months now and well, to put it simply since Krad had his own body he'd calmed down… a bit. Ok not really but he wasn't hell bent on killing everyone really, and him and dark got along fine… more then fine.

Daisuke continued to stare at dark for a moment wondering if his mind was still playing with him. After while he decided it would be a really cruel joke if it was and jumped out of Satoshi's lap to knock Dark on the floor in a hug. "It wasn't a dream you came back!" Daisuke said gleefully until he noticed his big brother couldn't breathe and let up on the hug a bit.

Dark as expected gave him his trademark charming grin. "Aww, you missed me that's so cute! But of course I'm back; I mean who on Earth could trap the famous Phantom Thief Dark!"

Krad cleared his throat and looked down at the two. "Excuse me but who got us out of there?"

Dark just glared at Krad. "Ignore the sadist for the time being. It's great to see ya' kiddo…

Although I don't think I can call you that anymore since you are as old as me… and when did you get so tall?"

Daisuke stood up and regarded Krad for a moment, whom seemed to shift nervously under his careful gaze. Shrugging his shoulders he went over and carefully hugged Krad too who just stood in shock staring down at the boy who he had tried to kill on numerous occasions. "It's good to see you both." Daisuke said smiling and adding extra emphasis on the word both before going back to where Satoshi was still sitting and placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Dark sat on the floor for a moment, seemingly calculating the situation, before jumping up and grinning from ear to ear. "See I told you it was a good idea!" He stated triumphantly to Krad who still in shock just nodded numbly.

Finally drawing in his breath he wasn't aware he had been holding he looked over to Satoshi who just nodded at him as if to accept and let bygones be bygones. "J-just like that? Not even a question or a comment?" He asked in Daisuke's direction.

Daisuke looked quickly over to Satoshi who didn't seem to have much input as he was lost in his own thoughts and then went to the question posed at him. "It's been years Krad, the past is the past and that's exactly where it will stay. Besides in the end it all worked out you two have your own bodies and well I don't have a death wish to be near Satoshi anymore." He stated before hugging Satoshi tighter and bringing him back to reality.

Dark finally noticing where Daisuke was and whom he had his arms around finally got the hint, which really wasn't hidden to begin with. Looking closer he nodded in satisfaction and smiled. "You know all that time in your head and I never thought you'd listen to yourself… it seems you finally got your head out of your rear and we are happy for you both. Right Krad?"

Daisuke blushed at Dark but didn't move and Krad smiled. "He's right defiantly happy." Krad said before walking over to Dark and placing his own strong arms around his Phantom Thief who then joined Daisuke in his blushing.

Satoshi just sat there with an amused look on his face, the turn of events not too surprising since he was stuck with Krad in his mind for so long and knew all too well why he really wanted to get Dark. Finally he spoke up causing each in the room to forget what they were doing. "I'm guessing you both need a place to stay huh?" Both ex-shadows nodded simultaneously and Satoshi sighed as his night with Daisuke would now become a night of reunion; but the smile on Daisuke's face made it all worth it in the end. "Well the couch is open for you two as long as you need it; it even pulls out so you won't be so cramped."

Dark graciously thanked Satoshi for allowing them to stay there and pulled Krad over to the couch so they could all sit and catch up with one another before they all went to bed. It wasn't long before Daisuke's lashes began to droop and sleep claimed him once more. Satoshi not having the heart to wake him said goodnight to the two angels and carried Daisuke off to his bedroom after telling them where they could find an extra blanket and pillows if they wanted.

Placing Daisuke on his bed he unbuttoned his fiery angel's belt and pants leaving him in his boxers and shirt to sleep in. Daisuke moaned in his sleep and was about to open his eyes when Satoshi kissed him warmly on his forehead in reassurance. "Get some sleep they will still be here in the morning." Daisuke nodding sleepily and reached out for Satoshi whom after removing his pants and putting on a shirt complied to curl up next to Daisuke and take him in his arms. They both drifted off to sleep peacefully unsure of what the morning would bring but not really caring so long as they finally had one another.

------ In the living room-------

Dark smiled and curled up under the covers in Krad's arms. "You think we can all always be like this." He stated sleepily against his lovers chest.

Krad kissed Dark on the lips and smiled. "No one ever knows what tomorrow will bring… but we have now and that's good enough." Dark just nodded and allowed sleep to claim him while Krad stayed awake watching his lover sleep peacefully in his arms. Years he had dreamt of this, years he had turned Satoshi's sanctuary into his own personal hell. Yes it was worth it in the end, as he had finally found his own sanctuary, but… somehow he wished he could undo some of those things he had done. Sighing quietly so as not to wake his love he allowed uneasy sleep to claim him and decided he would make things right in the morning for now he had his most precious thing was lying in his arms and nothing else really mattered at the moment.

DS: Ok its kind of short I know I feel as though I cheated a bit but I really like this chapter as… well it brings some humor in the plot and well it was really sweet. That and I was listening to a million tears by Kasey Chambers and I'm in a really somber mood so I am amazed that it came out so fluffly and with any humor at all. As a fore-warning I am going to write a RikuXSora oneshot to this song so it will be a couple of days before I update Snow again. But all in all I am really happy with this chapter amazing and I don't know why….. Ciao until the next update and sorry for the wait I had a couple of major fixers that I had to do… but here it is nods


	7. Sunday

Chapter Seven: Sunday

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

Daisuke sighed as he felt the warmth of the suns first rays shine through the window and caress his back. Shifting slightly so as not to wake Satoshi he managed to get himself facing the window and alarm clock that read 8:37 am, well it was as good as time as any to get up. After a couple of minutes of struggling with blankets and careful gestures so he didn't jostle the bed too much Daisuke managed to get out of the bed and stand up, all without waking up Satoshi. Creeping out of the room he walked down the hall and walked to the kitchen where he heard hushed voices. Daisuke stood in the doorway and watched as Krad and Dark attempted to tackle pancakes a smile on his face.

Dark looked at Krad with disbelieving eyes. "There is no way you can put that in pancakes, just read the directions."

Krad just snorted and began to add sugar. "Directions are for girls, how can I mess up pancakes anyways it's not like they are that hard."

"Well if you want to play that game cooking is for girls too. There is no way in hell I am going to eat these pancakes who knows what they will do to us. Why not just let me do it like I suggested in the first place." Dark growled out and poked Krad in the shoulder a glare evident on his face.

Daisuke torn between amusement and saving poor Satoshi's kitchen decided to step into the room and clear his throat. Both men looked up from their concoction and grinned sheepishly. "Dark is right you wont be able to make pancakes like that… but if you like I can show you how."

Krad looked down at his mix and then back at Daisuke with distrusting golden eyes. "Since when do you know how to cook?" Dark by his side nodded in agreement.

Daisuke laughed and walked over to the two men taking the utensils out of their hands and trashing the ruined mix. "My mom isn't always going to be there to cook for me, I had to learn sometime. Over-all I've been able to cook for about three years now." He then rinsed out the bowel and put it back on the counter after drying it. "Ok now Krad if you want to do this you have to do it right and listen to me or you won't cook at all… I am not going to be blamed when you burn Satoshi's house down got it?"

Krad and Dark both nodded and looked at Daisuke expectantly. "Ok now first get two cups of the mix and put it in the bowel." Krad nodded and did as he was told measuring it out and pouring it into the bowel. "Now get one and a half cups of water and slowly pour it in and mix it until you get a mixture that though slightly thick will be easy to pour." Dark grabbed the mixing cup from Krad and began to do what Daisuke had instructed. When at last the mix was just perfect they both looked at Daisuke expecting more directions. "See how easy that was and you two didn't even kill yourselves now all you have to do is put some Pam in pan and cook it until they are done. You can even put some fruit in the mix or chocolate chips."

Dark looked at Daisuke like he had two heads. "That's all?" Daisuke nodded smiling while Dark shoved Krad playfully because of all the trouble they had earlier with something so simple. "I told you to read the directions you stubborn oaf!"

"Read what directions?" They all turned as they heard Satoshi's voice with a guilty look on their faces, all that is except Daisuke whom was still smiling.

"Good morning sexy.(1)" Daisuke said smirking at Satoshi who was standing in the doorway dressed much like Daisuke in his boxers and a tee-shirt and running his hand through his hair tiredly.

Satoshi smirked back and raised his eyebrow in question but continued with the original line of thought he had, had. "Once again… What directions?" He asked.

Dark took the bowel off the counter grinning proudly showing Satoshi the pancake mix. "We're making pancakes."

Satoshi laughed and shook his head. "Just don't burn the kitchen down ok?"

Both Dark and Krad looked between Satoshi and Daisuke. "What is with you two thinking we are going to burn the kitchen down?" They asked simultaneously.

Daisuke giggled and walked over to where Satoshi was placing his arms around his lover in a morning greeting. "You should have seen their first pancake mix before I came in. We didn't wake you did we?"

Satoshi smiled down at Daisuke and shook his head but before he could speak Krad snorted and answered for him. "That kid doesn't understand the meaning of sleep in."

Dark put his hands on his hips and laughed at Krad. "You say this like you do. Who was it that had me up at 7 am this morning telling me you can't sleep?"

"Shush you!" Krad said as he poured some of the mix into the pan.

After breakfast Dark had convinced them all to get dressed and ready to go outside. When they were all together on the steps jackets and all, Dark began to run through the snow covered ground in the direction on the park. Against their better judgment Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke followed wondering just what Dark was up to. But when they reached the park Dark was no where to be found. Krad had instantly developed a worried expression, Satoshi had on a knowing smirk, and Daisuke took residence behind Satoshi looking out over his shoulder. It didn't take overlong before Daisuke squeaked when a handful of snow was poured down his back and Dark disappeared again.

Daisuke fumed as he attempted to get the cold snow out of his shirt only managing to have it all go down into his pants (2). Daisuke growled looking off into the direction that Dark had disappeared in. "Of course you know this means war Dark!" Daisuke shouted as he followed to get his brother back. Krad and Satoshi were left in the clearing Satoshi still with his smirk and Krad looking even more worried.

Satoshi waved to Krad and set off to follow his lover, but even more so to get out of the clearing and stop being a sitting duck. Krad however was unfortunate to notice one moment to late as a whole jacket full of snow was dumped over his head while his own lover laughed at his grumpy expression. Dark giggled a little bit more before hugging Krad. "Come on sourpuss join in the snow fight." Just when he had finished saying that a snowball came out of no where hitting Dark right in the back of the head. "That was a low blow Daisuke." Dark yelled only to be pelted with another snowball. Grabbing Krad's hand dark headed off into the trees in order to exact his revenge.

Daisuke giggled from his position in the tree and glanced behind himself. "Good shot Satoshi." Satoshi nodded but pressed his finger against Daisuke's lips motioning him to be quite before leading him to another hiding place. Both Satoshi and Daisuke crouched down beneath a bush some way off in the wood. Daisuke had a grin across his face and his eyes danced with mischief from the game, Satoshi was glad he was enjoying himself as he watched him from the corned of his eyes. Daisuke then looked over at Satoshi his grin turning into a more serious expression as he leaned forward capturing the sapphire mans lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Satoshi's eyes were closed savoring the sweet moment that ended too quickly when two snowballs hit both targets. Daisuke smiled again and both boys looked over to see Krad and Dark standing not to far off behind their own bush. Crimson eyes and Gold looked down at them from their place smirking at having caught the two off guard. Daisuke reached his hand down and gathered some snow into his hands quickly packing it together and throwing it at Krad who just barely managed to dodge the hurtling object.

All the boys continued their snowfight behind their makeshift fortifications as their laughter echoed throughout the woods carrying out to the people whom where walking through the park. The fight continued well into the evening until the sun started to go down bit by bit and the boys were too hungry to ignore it any longer. Calling a truce they headed off towards home.

When they finally reached Satoshi's house again Krad put one last handful down dark's shirt before running in the open door and collapsing on the couch so he wouldn't get hit again. Dark followed shortly after Krad laughing as he collapsed onto his lovers lap followed by Daisuke and Satoshi who were walking at a more leisurely pace. When they had all finally entered the apartment and were sitting down on the couch to lazy to get up they saw Emiko walk out of the kitchen her hands on her hips. "Daisuke Niwa it is about time you guys got back! Oh my… you all of soaking what, just what exactly where you all doing outside?"

Daisuke jumped a mile into the air and looked at his mom unbelievingly. "We were having a snowfight… Mom what are you doing in Satoshi's house?"

Emiko giggled and looked at her son who was blushing. "I heard Dark was back and I decided to sneak over and make you all dinner… but you were all gone so I waited. Ohh and I had to meet your boyfriend."

Daisuke blushed even harder and glared at her while pouting ruining the intimidating look. "What are you talking about and how did you know?"

Emiko just giggled again and turned around to go back into the kitchen to start dinner. "Daisuke honey, I'm your mom I know everything (3)." She stated before walking away out of view.

(1) Ok major inside joke but I had to use it….  
(2) Everyone whose had snow down their shirts done this one, god forbid it get out of the shirt without going down the pant –mumbles about how cold it is-  
(3) Classic mother line I couldn't resist.

DS: Ok I have to thank everyone for commenting on the previous chapter and I apologize that I didn't not reply and thank you all personally but it's been a hectic couple of weeks… I'm an aunty for the fourth time, and mom just got back from a three week vacation and I had to go shopping and clean laundry and cook and clean house and –collapses- it's just been a long week. But overall here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and I am sorry it took me so long. Thanks again for the comment CIAO


	8. Silent Night

Chapter 8 Silent Night

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

-Daisuke's House-

Daisuke sat at his desk looking out his window into the icy night. The sky was clear and the moon and stars cast a soft glow through the window and onto his empty bed. Tomorrow would be Monday and he would be going back to school, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. As the last days flew by with the blink of an eye he hardly had time to let everything that happened sink in, but now in the empty recess of his own room it was rushing in on him three whole days in mere moments. Now one could not get him wrong he was happy with the turn of events but it was a shock, he was afraid that tomorrow he would awake and this would have all been a wishful dream.

A knock sounded on his door startling him out of his silent reverie a hesitant voice sounded through the wood. "Daisuke you still up?" Dark's voice caused him to stand and open the door for his friend. Walking into the room Dark shut the door behind him and regarded Daisuke with a curious gaze. "Can't sleep either huh?"

Daisuke chuckled lightly and shook his head before walking over to his bed and flopping down. "Dark?" Said man followed his example plopping down beside Daisuke and looking over at him waiting for Daisuke to get whatever he wanted out. "This is all real right? I mean I know this is… well I've dreamt of this all so many times, I mean you being back and well…" Daisuke blushed and stared at the ceiling not finishing his sentence but not having to.

"Kiddo of course it isn't a dream I mean come on since when have you ever had a nice dream about Krad?" Dark said still regarding the boy in front of him. "But that wasn't your real question was it? Come on you can tell me I spent years privy to all your most top secret thoughts I highly doubt I'll go about spilling them now."

"This may seem weird but I really don't know what I want to ask… I'm still letting the last three days settle into my mind. It all seems so, I don't know, surreal like if I turn around some one is going to yell April Fools or something to that effect. I had a dream while I was warming after Satoshi brought me back to his house and I was suffering from hypothermia. Actually I had many dreams… Do you remember when I got stuck in my painting, those dreams; I know how Freedert felt now in a sense. The snow it kept falling around me surrounding me in this cold blanket it made me numb and I almost forgot but each time I looked I could see him. Those eyes they kept bringing me back but all I really wanted to do was let the darkness take me over. When my body finally began to shiver the warmth it left me briefly only to be followed by so much more, the pain it didn't matter anymore even though I think it had finally woke me up. But now that I think about it was I even awake… for even as I slumbered I felt the ghost of a touch now and then but I could swear I heard him say he loved me and I whispered it back… but that's crazy I mean do we really know what love is, and why would Satoshi say it to me…" Daisuke stopped for a moment not really sure what to say when he heard Dark sigh beside him.

"Daisuke, could you imagine waking up tomorrow without Satoshi or even a week from now?" Daisuke turned his head to look at Dark while he thought about the question.

As he continued to think about it a frown crossed his lips. Every moment he thought of somewhere in the back of his mind was Satoshi past, present, and future. Since he had first met the sapphire boy somehow he always managed to be there when Daisuke needed him even before their friendship. Even when he didn't need him he managed to wheedle his way into every memory even just briefly. Daisuke had never even known he had thought about Satoshi so much now that he thought about it those appearances seemed so common place like they belonged there comforting and smoothing out the ripples. Thinking about a future without Satoshi well… That almost brought tears to his eyes… he hadn't thought about it but ever since he disappeared the first time any time Daisuke was unsure if he would see the sapphire man he had sought him out. Willing or not he also somehow managed to drag Satoshi back into his life. Dark cleared his throat causing Daisuke to jump as he remembered he wasn't alone. A smile soon replaced his present frown when a tear fell from his ruby eyes. "No… no I don't think I ever could even years ago."

Dark laughed and ruffled Daisuke's hair affectionately. "Well then you answered your own question. Now lets get some sleep you have an early morning and I have a blond to torture." Daisuke nodded and turned his back to the wall casting one last look out to the night sky, goodnight Satoshi, Daisuke whispered to himself in his thoughts before allowing sleep to finally claim his tired body.

-Satoshi's House-

Satoshi pulled his pencil across the paper in a confident line not even bothering to make sure the line was satisfactory as it was more then a second nature to him. With each lovingly drawn line more and more of the picture became apparent. Other then in his art class Satoshi didn't find the want to embrace his gift, nor did he want to get caught up in it as he was always hoping to follow his own destiny far from his families. Yet now his hand seemed to move on its own, his muses picture clearly in the forefront of his own mind, he couldn't help but become immured in the pull of his artistic nature. On the paper appeared a man sleeping peacefully on the couch his lips turned up into a small smile on hand gripping the pillow tightly and the other resting on his side. It was just another of the many pictures he had drawn since Daisuke left but his hands just continued to move on their own, he couldn't get the ruby eyed man out of his head even more so then ever.

So wrapped up was Satoshi in coloring the drawing that he hadn't noticed the platinum blond standing across the room watching him with interest. Didn't even hear as Krad cleared his throat to get his attention, and was only pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder causing the stock sapphire haired man to jump slightly and look behind him. "Satoshi it's eleven you need to get some sleep."

Satoshi nodded absentmindedly but continued with his picture. "Yeah I'll go to bed in a bit just let me finish…"

"I've never thought you liked art…" Krad stated more in hopes of keeping Satoshi in the present world then wanting an answer, people do strange things when they are in love even he knew that.

"Hmm… Oh I don't like it." Was all Satoshi said as he continued only causing Krad to sigh and shake his head.

"You certainly seem to tonight." Krad stated pointing to the several paintings surrounding the stock boy.

Satoshi looked around him find about six finished paintings lying around him. Blushing faintly he wondered how he hardly noticed it before. Picking up the finished one nearest him he noted that is was a picture of Daisuke with Krad and Dark in the background as they were making pancakes. He chuckled lightly and sat it down before learning back in his chair and rubbing his neck to get the kinks out from sitting for a prolonged period of time. "I hardly noticed the time passing…. But it's different anyways… he's different. I want to be able to capture the moments like this."

Krad nodded and sat on the edge of Satoshi's bed. "Satoshi… I-I know you really don't want to think about this too much but I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Satoshi asked staring at Krad quizzically through exhausted eyes.

"I'm not really sure… I guess for being so selfish in my struggle to make dark mine. For not thinking about all the shit I put you through. For all the times I tried to make you hurt him, I keep thinking what if that was me in your place doing it to dark… and well I would have never been strong enough, I don't know how you managed it. But in the end I'm sorry for that and all the things I can't take back." Krad stated before putting rubbing his face with his hands in hopes of ridding the emotions he wasn't ready to show yet.

From across the room Krad saw Satoshi's sapphire eyes darken considerably and his body go taut but he didn't move instead he looked down at the painting in front of him. "You know I asked myself a million times what I would do if you ever showed your face again, none of them had happy endings… But in the end yesterday will always be yesterday and tomorrow may never come so when it all comes down to it the past is the past leave it there. As for the future who knows that's up to you to decide take your second chance and use it. Life isn't a fairytale but I have a new beginning in my book and I fully intend to make it count leaving the past exactly where it is. Now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep." Krad nodded and silently made his way out of Satoshi's room as said man stood up and began to get dressed in the clothes he would be sleeping in. When Satoshi was sure the door was shut and Krad was gone he let a sigh escape his lips and pressed his forehead against the cold glass of his window staring out into the night. He would sleep in a bit.

DS: Ok yare yare I know it didn't escape my moodiness but I wanted to do and introspective and well there was some gaps that I think do better if I dunno played out. Pfft my mind works the way it does who am I to complain? So here the next chapter is sorry for the long wait but points to story Lifes no fairytale and I never expect it to be so as soon as the little bump in my path has been thoroughly squished I will prob write the next chapter which will be their Monday YAY!


	9. I don't have to be me till Monday

Chapter 9: I don't have to be me till Monday

Warnings and Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters and well lets face it if I did I wouldn't be able to do any of the fun stuff that I can now. DaixSato

DS: I have to thank all of you who commented on my story and once again it seems I am guilty of being rude and not thanking you personally. However; each of your comments were read and brought smiles to my face I am glad you liked my brooding chapter but as promised this one should go back to normal. Also after this chapter I promise the epilogue will follow shortly after and you won't have to wait while I avoid delving into the depths of my own mind… Once again thanks for all the comments and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down smiles anywho…

It was still dark outside when an alarm clock sounded with a shrill cry breaking the silence that interred the room. Satoshi pulled away from the cold pane of glass and turned his head to glare at the offending object briefly before standing and turning it off. After he did silence again covered the room in its cold blanket and he sat on the edge of his bed allowing himself to work out the kinks from his neck gained from a night spent in such and awkward sitting position. He couldn't quite remember when he finally got to sleep last night but was now cursing himself for not having the brains to get up and walk back over to his bed. The room itself seemed almost too quiet to him as he sat there, the last few days had been so full of laughter and voices he was remise to not have them there. Sighing irritably at his inability to be in the room alone anymore he got up grabbed the first things that came into his hands for clothing and stalked out of the room for an early shower. The paintings lay scattered and forgotten across his desk in the dark room as Satoshi closed the door behind him.

Stepping into the bathroom Satoshi laid his clothes on the counter and started the water so it would warm as he got undressed. Removing his pajamas he stepped into the luke-warm stream and allowed the water to ensconce(1) him in its embrace. Reaching out and grabbing a forgotten washcloth he lathered it in soap then began washing his body. As he washed his body he saw all his old scars from those years past and wondered how he had even forgotten they were there. Each one marring his less then perfect body, or so he thought to himself, but Daisuke no matter what never paid any heed to the scars here or there. In his own ways he even showed how he was sorry to have been the cause of them without making him feel pathetic about it. Satoshi sighed as the water beat down on his back washing away the soap that just moments ago covered it enjoying the feel of the water rushing down his back and legs to flow down the drain. The shower making him feel more refreshed by the moment he stood there enjoying and relaxing briefly before grabbing his shampoo and finishing so he could get ready to go to school and perhaps meet up with Daisuke before he went. Washing away the remnants of conditioner and soap Satoshi shut off the water and stepped out of the shower only to shiver in the tepid room. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet he dried off a quickly as he could and began to dress in the clothes he had picked out as he exited his room. Pulling on his boxers first, followed by a pair of faded denim jeans, and then finally a slate grey cashmere turtleneck he finally glanced at himself in the mirror. They weren't what he normally wore but seemed to fit his mood so he left good enough alone and brushed his hair out quickly before exiting the bathroom to head into the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen a voice rang out through his house causing him to chuckle lightly. "Krad, come on get up you bum! It's almost six and I'm bored…" It was Dark trying to convince the platinum haired man to get up and entertain him… but if Dark was here that must mean Daisuke was at his house too Satoshi thought to himself. Walking into the living room he saw Krad laying on the pullout bed a pillow covering his head in hopes of drowning out Dark who was currently straddling him and whining about Krad's laziness.

(2)Dark looked up from his perch on top of Krad long enough to grin and wave at Satoshi in a good morning greeting. "Daisuke's back in your room." Dark stated before resuming his tirade.

Save me was the muttered plea of Krad as Dark began bouncing on the bed. Satoshi laughed aloud this time and turned to go find his fiery red head. Satoshi walked down the hallway past the bathroom but hesitated as his own door. Reaching his hand out he slowly and quietly opened the door looking into the room where Daisuke was standing over his desk concentrating on the object covering it. Cursing himself slightly for leaving his paintings lying around he stayed in the doorway waiting for a response.

Daisuke's hand reached out touching the picture of him lying on the couch asleep allowing his fingers to trace the unfinished lines that made the scene. Part of the picture was colored making it seem almost two toned since the other half was only done in graphite and the natural paper. The colored half was slightly bumpy from the paint that was used to color it and he smiled at how none of the lines were repeated; just like Satoshi each stroke was sure and defined. It was one of the most beautiful things Daisuke had ever seen and in his mind he could help but feel slightly envious of his amazing talent.

A flash of sapphire appeared to his right causing Daisuke to gasp and turn around to find Satoshi watching him from the doorway a sad smile gracing his perfect lips. "Do you really see me like this?" Daisuke voiced hesitantly.

Satoshi lowered his head slightly so his bangs obscured his sapphire eyes and entered the room until he was standing right in front of Daisuke. Daisuke's hand reached up and brushed the stray strands of silk out of Satoshi's face before the man in front of him began to speak. "Yes, I only wish my art could do you justice." He said the same smile gracing his lips as before when he saw tears sparkling in the ruby eyes in front of him.

Daisuke laughed lightly before burying his face in Satoshi's surprised chest only to feel two strong arms encircle his waist shortly after. "It's perfect… you're prefect." Daisuke said smiling brilliantly regardless of the tears that fell from his eyes, looking up his smile never faltering Daisuke kissed Satoshi and stepped out of his embrace. "But we must get ready for school… only a short while and it will be over, it is kind of depressing thinking of that."

Satoshi smiled reassuringly and took Daisuke's hand in his own to lead him out of the room. "No not over, it's just beginning." Daisuke smiled as well and nodded following Satoshi's lead back out into the living room where Krad had finally given in to Dark's assault and was now playing a game of Uno with his dark haired other.

"Hi!" Dark said jumping up enthusiastically and waving to Daisuke and Satoshi, his movement caused the cards to scatter and Krad to mumble random curses in a general direction. "So what are we having for breakfast I'm starving?"

Satoshi just stared in disbelief at dark but grinned mischievously. "Krad you've been up all this time and didn't even make Dark anything to eat how horrid of you." He stated with sarcasm giving Krad a reproachful look just for added effect.

Dark taking full advantage of the opportunity to torture his boyfriend grinned down at Krad. "See I told you he would be on my side, ya' meany." Krad groaned and fell back down on the bed watching Dark jump off the mattress and hit the ground silently. "Can we have pancakes?" Satoshi shook his head no, as there was not enough time. "How about omelets?" Once again Satoshi shook his head no and started to walk off into the kitchen. "Then how about eggs, bacon, and toast? It's my last offer so you better take it before I start cooking."

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other in horror briefly before simultaneously nodding in agreement to the last offer. Daisuke walked over to the counter and began to pull out four pieces of bread while Satoshi got the pans, eggs, and bacon. Dark just grinned triumphantly and watched as breakfast was made. Krad came in when it was all done and stole a piece of bacon before pulling out plates and silverware. "So Satoshi… how does a person go about getting a job?" Krad said playing it off as though it were a normal everyday question.

Satoshi thought about it briefly while he filled each respective person's plate. "Umm… you know I really don't know considering the fact that you were technically never born. Then there's the fact that there is no record of you ever going to school… I guess you would have to first create an identity for yourself. Then go from their and apply at places for work."

Krad sat down and stared at his plate for a moment. "And… how would I do that?" Krad asked while Dark grinned. "No I am not asking you Dark."

Dark began to pout at Krad's comment. "Aww come on I know how to do all that stuff I am a thief after all." Dark said the grin creeping up his face again when Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"He is right you know... I know how to catch them not work as them. I couldn't begin to tell you much about where to go to get one." Satoshi stated wanting to keep as far away from the soon to be ensuing illegal activities and continued to eat his breakfast. Daisuke was silent not wanting to bring up that his mom Emiko probably would be thrilled to join the adventure, not to mention know exactly what to do and where to go. It's amazing how one doesn't notice how shady their own family is until they are forced to use such shadiness.

Finishing his breakfast Daisuke stood and took his plate to the sink, soon followed by Satoshi. "Ok you two duke it out we have to head off to school." Satoshi nodded and both boys grabbed their bags and coats that waited by the door before heading outside and off to their high school.

The walk was not that far from Satoshi's apartment so they had no problem walking and didn't take any bus. Satoshi wrapped his arm around Daisuke who was shivering from the cold crisp air and staring in wonder as the morning sun glinted off the crystalline structures of snow. Daisuke smiled and stepped closer to Satoshi. "Here's to new beginnings." Satoshi laughed and kissed Daisuke on the forehead before they continued on their way out of fantasy into the real world.

1- it's and awkward word but I couldn't think of any good synonyms for it

2- You know I think I am guilty of using this pair as comic relief but I could totally imagine it so in a way I portray it as such. Even if it is a little out of character, poor Krad Dark is sooo high maintenance.

DS…. Ok I am totally ashamed to admit this but I don't want to try and create a high school off the top of my head at the moment so alas the last chapter is Monday morning and next will be the epilogue. Who knows perhaps I will write about Krad and Darks job search eventually but at the moment I am spending most of my time job searching and well working. Tis been a busy couple of weeks I will tell you that. But here it is as promised longer and more in depth but leaving another gap that I am truly sorry about. Thank you for all reading and commenting also I hope to see you all at the epilogue aswell.


End file.
